


That Which Burns Brightly - Must Shine On To Guide The Way

by dreamyafterdark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark
Summary: This is a response to DeviantDarkBelle's "That Which Burns Brightly"Read the linked story first. Kylo is in shock at Hux's rejection, and has not been nice.Now Hux is considering his approach...This is short and was written spontaneously. Hope you like it :)





	That Which Burns Brightly - Must Shine On To Guide The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That Which Burns Brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299788) by [DeviantDarkBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle). 



Hux stared with incredulous eyes as Kylo killed the girl, and came on her. What in the stars? As he tossed her lifeless body at his feet, the Emperor's eyes narrowed in anger. How dare he... and the threat in Kylo's voice when he spoke, no, he didn't take too kindly to that either. In all honesty, Hux was wondering how to best get the Knight subdued and removed, because this was clearly untenable. And this, this right here had been the problem. These rages, the instability within Kylo, it had driven Hux mad. He just didn't have the patience for this any more, he just *couldn't*...

And yet... there was something, something in Kylo's voice, that was... dead. Hux looked up and saw it in his eyes, too. They were... frozen. Lifeless. Like the light in them went out, and... Hux's anger faded away, and something else rose up in its place. Tenderness. A feeling he... had forgotten he could feel for the Knight. And in a moment as dark, as dangerous as this, Hux started walking forward. Slowly, bravely, defiantly open and vulnerable, he walked right up to Kylo, stood before him, and took a slow breath... Kylo just stood and looked down at him, with those blackened, dead eyes, and Hux... said nothing, and instead leaned his face against Kylo's neck, and began softly kissing it... Hux's arms wrapped around Kylo's back, gently but firm, commanding, willing him to stay, standing like this against the murderous anger coursing through the Knight, and not backing down... Kylo remained still, and Hux was not sure if he was holding himself back from attacking or reciprocating... but he decided to keep going for now. Because, as his lips kept kissing Kylo's neck, and his hands began caressing his back, every kiss and every touch meant to unfreeze Kylo, to bring him back, actually unfroze something deep inside Hux, brought something inside *him* back. Something warm, vulnerable, and alive, something that reached out towards Kylo, beyond trying to heal or help him, but that needed the Knight, too. 

"Come back to me..." he whispered against his beautiful tan skin. "Please forgive me, I became so hardened, so cold, I was preoccupied... took you for granted, became impatient with you, I.. gave up on you, gave up on us, because I... gave up on myself..." Soft tears formed in his eyes, as he spoke, and his lips moved up onto Kylo's cheek, before reaching his soft, full lips. Hux paused and looked back up at the beautiful, broken creature in his arms, and felt just as broken,... "Without you, there is no meaning, no heart, no fire... please, Kylo, come back to me. Come and... take me away from here, take me to Naboo, just you and me, let's get away from everything and find each other again, will you try? Will you give me, give us another chance? Please?"

There was still no reaction from Kylo either way, only the faintest shimmer inside his eyes, but perhaps Hux imagined that. He was so close now, his lips almost touching the Knight's, and he closed his eyes and reached down to take one of Kylo's hands in his, moving it up and placing it across his throat. His voice came out soft, melodious, with a slight rasp in it.

"Kiss or Kill. There is no more middle ground, my love..."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351016) by [DeviantDarkBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle)




End file.
